Harry Potter and the Dementor's Lord
by Mr. Pandera
Summary: Betrayed by his friends after defeating Voldemort, Harry is thrown in Azkaban where some interesting secrets are brought to light... HPxDementor. Warnings: Future Lemons, Torture, Death, and Slash.
1. Prologue

**Pandera: Hello everybody and welcome to my first story! *Cricket chirping* This is going to contain slash and Harry being... Less than human, but I won't spoil anything! Enjoy the prologue for now and I will bring longer chapters in the future!**

 **Harry: Pandera does not own Harry Potter, he lost the fight for the rights when his older brother killed his entire clan, including his lawyer.**

 _$Parseltongue$_ -Indicates speech in Parseltongue, which is also spoken by Dementors.

 _'Thought'_ -An entity of any kind is thinking.

"Speech" -Human speech.

 **(A/N: Author's note)** =I, the great Mortimus speaking with you during the story!

 **-Line Break-**

-Azkaban Prison-

In a cell on the bottom floor of Azkaban, beneath the ground itself, a single Crimson eye opened. A thin body stood and stretched as a yawn escaped a 19-year-old's mouth. The figure opened the other eye to reveal it as being Crimson as well. The figure's eyes were slotted and held no light, lost to insanity and hatred. "Two years ago today," the figure began, "I was wrongfully imprisoned by my "friends" for apparently being the next dark lord. All because I wouldn't date the bitch who was always sleeping around Hogwarts while I was killing the Dark Lord who killed my parents and left a piece of his soul in me!" The figure ranted like this for about an hour before one of the Unspeakables entered his cell and ordered him to follow.

One long walk later sees the two arriving in a large room filled with Dementors, the guardians of Azkaban, waiting eagerly for a meal. "Dementors!" The Unspeakable shouted, "I bring to you Harry Potter, the next Dark Lord!"

The figure, now known as Harry, glared at the Unspeakable in defiance as the room got colder than before. **(A/N: For those who don't know, Dementors are skeletal creatures that wear black tattered cloaks, have no known eyes, suck the happiness out of humans, make a person relive their worst memories, and have the ability to devour a person's soul.)** "You think they will feast on the soul of the King's mate!? You Ministry fools really are stupid!" At the words, Harry's right eye changed color to an icy teal color that glowed with power as the Dementors swarmed the Unspeakable and the rest of the human guards in the prison.

 **-Line Break-**

 **Pandera: Keep in mind that as the prologue, this chapter will be significantly shorter than all of the rest. Ciao!**


	2. Meeting the Lord of Azkaban

**Pandera: Hello there once again everybody! I am your host for this tale of a not-so-human Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-Betrayed! At the time I started writing this, the story already had 17 views and I had updated multiple times to fix mistakes, and let me know if you see any more! Anyways, let us go forth to the story you are here to read!**

 **Harry: *Applause* Pandera does not own me, the reasons are explained in the prologue, so if you fave not read that, go read it or understand less than you probably do right now... It's a story thing. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **-Speech Guide-**

 **Read the first chapter, I'm too lazy to type that in every chapter.**

 **-Line Break- *POOF!***

-Azkaban Throne Room-

$We have eliminated the presence of the Ministry milord.$ Spoke a Dementor to the king who lay sprawled across his throne in a human-like body that had unhealthily pale skin, pointed ears, and was rather tall.

$Excellent my subjects, and what of my mate?$ The king of the Dementors asked in a regal sounding hiss.

$I am right behind you.$ The king turns around at the hiss but find nothing behind his throne. $Other behind you,$ the king turns back to face his troops and finds Harry right in front of him, almost close enough for their noses to touch.

$Do not do that agai-wait, why do I bother, you will just do it more often if I tell you off,$ the king scolded his lover in an almost playful tone, $I take it then thought they could execute you?$

$They were surprised in their last moments as I retaliated, I loved the looks of horror on their faces as they died.$ Harry was pulled into a very passionate kiss after explaining the death of the Ministry presence in Azkaban, and at the feeling of his lower lip being sucked on, opened his mouth to allow his lover entry.

$Ahem, if you two are quite done making out, there are some of us awaiting orders over here.$ The Dementor who had spoken previously chided the lovers for making them wait, after he had changed into the form of a Damned Elf, the race that the Dementors can become after devouring enough souls. The King wore an elegant black robe over a dark red undershirt that appeared black in the right lighting conditions, simple black trousers, and black combat boots. The king also had a black crown adorned with Rubies the color of blood, Emeralds the color of the Killing Curse, Sapphires the color of the sea. The rest of the Dementors wore tattered black cloaks over simple black undershirts and trousers with black combat boots. Each Dementor had eyes of an Icy Teal color and unnatural White hair. All-in-all, the Dementors look like Albinos that wear lots of black.

In an embarrassed voice the king gave the Dementors the order to guard the island from any and all human contact from Wizarding Britain, and to allow those against Britain and their anti-dark ways in, assuming said others were there on diplomatic business. The guards quickly left to inform the others of new orders as the king and his mate retreated to their quarters for a night of celebration.

 **-I am a Magical Line Break! FEAR ME AND MY INFINITE LINE BREAK POWERS!-**

 **I hope you enjoyed the official chapter one, it wasn't as long as I planned on, but I couldn't think of anything else after sending our favorite couple in the story off to bed. I will upload the next chapter later this week and plan to upload every Wednesday until school starts. Ciao!**


	3. The Morning (and Day) After

**Pandera: WHAAAAT! ANOTHER UPDATE! BLASPHEMY! Hello there once again everyone, you know my name, it is the very first word seen in any update, it makes me feel good about myself. I technically updated later in the week due to it being after twelve when I started writing, and probably a few hours later when this is posted, so sorry if this wakes anybody. A review told me that the chapters were too short and didn't have enough detail, I agree completely and apologize to anyone who had the same concerns and found the story lacking. I am happy about what I see when I look at this story, not even half a day and already what I have seen! Thank you all! Every viewing makes me happy.**

 **Harry: Stop rambling and let Flowey do the disclaimer!**

 **Pandera: Fine...**

 **Flowey: Pandera owns nothing but himself. I am making a cameo from Undertale. Undertale is an amazing game made by Toby Fox. PLAY IT!**

 **-Language chart-**

 **Read the prologue. I am a lazy being and it is past midnight**.

 **-Azkaban Prison-**

Harry awoke sore from the previous night's activities and grew red upon remembering why he hurt after a few minutes of wondering why he was naked and in pain. He looked down at his lover, who was laying wit his snow-white hair spread around his head and gave him a quick kiss before going to take a nice, long, refreshing hot shower to ease his aching muscles and think on the current situation. _'We have basically declared war on Britain, have no allies, and gave them a reason to hate us more than already. To any normal people, the situation is dire, but we have the prisoners, the rebels still in Britain, and ourselves, the Dementors.'_ Turning the water off after a few minutes of pondering Harry stepped out and picked up a towel while looking at his reflection in the mirror. Harry now had hair as white as his lover, stood at a height of 5'5, and had skin paler than pale.

"What are you doing up so early?" At the sudden voice behind him Harry jumped and, though he would deny it until his death, which would be forever due to being an entity that had no ability to die, let out a shriek as his lover, Frost, began to laugh from the antics of the former. **(A/N: Dementors can speak the languages of Humans when in their Damned Elf forms.)**

"What are you doing? I nearly had a heart attack!" Harry's heart was still beating quickly as he was rather angry at Frost for sneaking up behind him and startling the crap out of him.

"I was coming to take a shower and decided to sneak up on you." Frost was rather imposing with a height of 6'5, which was half a foot taller than most of their kind. "Now go and get dressed already, I want my shower and cannot have it with you still in here." Harry left to go get dressed and the Elf got in the shower and let the warm water soothe his tensed muscles.

 **-British Ministry of Magic-**

The new minister for magic, Ron Weasel... I mean Weasley, sat behind his desk listening to his annoying assistant who wouldn't leave him alone so he could finish playing chess with himself. Who new being Minister would take so much work? Let me get into the story for why Weasel of all people is Minister three years after Voldemorts defeat and two years after Harry's imprisonment. It all started when Harry broke up with Ginny after hearing how she slept with half of Hogwarts while he had been fighting Voldemort. Now Ron wouldn't believe it, even when half of the seventh year males testified, much to said people's embarrassment, but Ron was convinced this was Harry's way of saying he wanted to cut all ties, and started planning. Half a year later, Ronald and his slut of a sister began a campaign, a campaign in which they revealed about the Horcuxes, and made up lies about Harry having dark tendencies, they used the fear surrounding Voldemort to make Britain suspicious of everything even remotely considered dark. Half a year after the campaign began, Ronald was elected Minister and finally arrested "The Third Coming of Voldemort". This had all been because of a jealousy driven fantasy about Harry's current power in the world. Back in the present, an auror burst in the door with an envelope. "Minister! You must read this! It comes from Azkaban!" The auror sounded out of breath and had no time before the envelope was snatched from him and read by the Minister that has been the center of this whole paragraph for some odd reason.

"WHAT!? THE DEMENTORS DECLARE INDEPENDENCE!? HARRY FUCKING POTTER MUST BE BEHIND THIS!" Ronald overreacted quite severely and ordered the other two out so he could plan his retaliation against Azkaban because contrary to popular belief, Severus Snape counting as popular that is, Ronald was not a completely Gryffindor dunderhead. At the same time Harry Potter planned possible reactions for possible offenses, Ronald planned lunch. What? Did you expect something like them both planning the exact same things? This isn't a Death Note story you know, and it is almost time for lunch in Britain. "I believe I shall have lunch with my family today." Ron decided aloud.

 **-Back at our favorite prison, several hours have passed since lunch-**

"I'm booooooooooooooooooored."

"Shut up Harry."

"... I'm bored again."

"Well go find some prisoner to torture to death or something! Kidnap a teacher from Hogwarts for all I care! Just leave me alone." Harry leaves the room with a strange glint in his eyes and Frost mentally apologizes for the soul he had just damned to sate Harry's boredom and bloodlust for the rest of their pitifully agonizing existence. "Now that I am alone, what should I do about the Weasel in power over in the country filled with dunderheads?" Frost questions himself. As screams begin to make themselves known throughout the halls, along with maniacal cackling that sounded not unlike one Black haired Death Eater who had been killed by a mother Weasel. "I suppose I shall take action if they attempt to access my island." Was what Frost eventually decided, along with letting his mate have the Weasel as an anniversary gift when the time came.

 **-Chapter Finishing Line Break-**

 **Pandera: I hope this chapter was suitable to all of you, because the viewers come first. Feel free to leave any input you feel necessary to better the story. Ciao for now, I will probably forget my schedule again and update in half a day. But do not count on it, instead of worrying how badly I will break the update schedule, forget the schedule altogether and share the story with your friends. At 10 reviews the next chapter will be written and uploaded in one sitting. Ciao for real this time.**


	4. Azkaban Defence Part One

**Pandera: Alright everybody, so I got bored and just decided to update for the hell of it, I no longer believe in waiting for reviews, it gets boring and I am an impatient person. Sometime next week you can maybe expect another story to come up, I just need to start writing it. Anyways, I don't own anything of any actual value. The speech chart is in the prologue and now ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **-Azkaban Prison-**

After a long day of plotting and wondering how the British idiots would react, Harry finally retired to the chambers he shared with Frost for an hour or so of pleasure and the passions of the flesh.

 **-Time Skip-**

Harry and Frost awoke to Damned Elves running wild as they prepared the Castle's defenses for the impending attack that they found out about from one of the monitoring systems they had in place in the Ministry, "My Lords! You are awake at last! We are in dire need of your powerful powers and magic and power and magical stuff-like-stuff!" The shout came from the butler, Papy, **(A/N: I was listening to Bonetrousle, a song owned by Toby Fox, PLAY UNDERTALE OR WATCH IT BE PLAYED ALREADY! READ MY NEXT FANFICTION!)** "Would you like a breakfast of Spaghetti?" Papy looked like Papyrus from Undertale, just in a more humanoid form.

"Easy there Papy," Frost attempted to comfort the butler, "we can can get someone else to make breakfast, you are needed to prepare our gear for the slaughter." Papy nods and runs off in the wrong direction before getting tripped by his brother, Snas, who then opens up a door that somehow leads to the Armory while throwing Papy through the door and then continuing on his way. Snas looked rather short and skeletal, with a blue winter coat and a red scarf like Papy, plus brown ankle length pants, with blue shoes and a necklace that held a glowing star shaped object positioned right at his chest.

"Well Frost, what do we do? Skip eating and just go kill the British Bastards?"

"You know it, now let's go to the Armory." The walk was long and boring, seeing as the fighting was outside and anyone was either killing British or tending the wounded. The Armory was a massive room with lots of different armor stands, training dummies, and weapons. The Damned elves have no need for focal points to use magic, seeing as they were created by magic, cursed by the old High King of the Thirteen Elvish Forests, who hated the Damned Elves for what they were, which back then was the most powerful race when it comes to the Soul. So talented, in fact, that they could tear a soul out of an entities body and devour it or use it to strengthen their own magic. anyways, on the far wall of the Armory, thirteen giant tubes stood, filled to the brim with a strange red liquid, not quite as red as Blood, and far more transparent. In these tubes were several strange entities, creations of hundreds of accumulated souls from across the world. These entities were the Thirteen Guardians of the Forests, beasts so powerful 500 souls must be sacrificed to summon one, and the souls were needed to be focused into a special liquid known as the Blood of the Soul, which can only be found in the caves beneath the Elven Forests, or where the forests once stood before burning down in an attack from humanity and couldn't be protected by the Guardians due to the Damned Elves having been banished. Back in the Armory, the Guardians almost had physical forms back due to the powers of the soul mixed with the Blood of the Soul.

At the far end of the huge room, two sets of armor stood, and you can all guess who these are for. Frost pressed a hidden button disguised as a normal wall panel and his and Harry's armor rose out of the ground behind Snas' and Papy's sets. Our anti-heroes donned their armor and took up their mighty blades that can emit black fire to change form. Harry wore black armor not unlike that of the Samurai, with a helmet tat covered his entire head and seemed to merge with the torso, but had slits for his eyes, and wore a variation of his normal pants, but with a diamond mesh on the inside. Frost wore a simple iron-plated black face mask that covered his mouth and nose, a shirt like his normal, but made of dragon hide, and pants just like Harry's. The armor the two wore was charmed to be weapon and speed resistant and give the wearers a boost in their physical strength. Each wore an elegantly decorated rapier with a blade that could emit black fire, which would change the blades to that of a broadsword. the rulers of Azkaban began to make their way to the top of the prison in preparation of a dramatic entrance to the field of battle when it looked like an appropriate time.

 **To be continued...**

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Pandera: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and aren't completely pissed at me for the cliffhanger. I am in need of somebody to draw what they can get from the descriptions I have given throughout the story, it would be greatly appreciated and you will get an honorable mention on my profile page! I hope this chapter was more descriptive for all of you, I know I have been doing a pretty shitty job of writing, and let me know if you don't like anything! Ciao until I next get bored enough to start writing, probably soon because my life sucks. Bye!**


End file.
